


Broken ties

by SuppressedPosterity



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuppressedPosterity/pseuds/SuppressedPosterity
Summary: I saw this idea on tumblr and couldn't get it out of my head. Basically, Geralt and Jaskier are soulmates whose bond got broken when Geralt made the last wish and bound himself to Yen.It's been few years, Jaskier moved to the coast and started a new life. And he was happy until a certain Witcher crawled back into his life.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Broken ties

**Author's Note:**

> I spend my days playing the game and thinking about Jaskier.  
> This is just the beginning and I hope to continue soon.   
> Every mistake is mine; made in the middle of the night.

The wind outside the window was starting to pick up. The waves have been crashing at the shore the whole day and only the brave few children have dared the grey seas that afternoon. 

Jaskier has been at his desk, writing, with steady fire warming his back.

A particular dry log broke the silence with a crack which pulled the bard out of his reverie. 

“White!”

“Hmm?”

“White rhymes with light. Done!”

He jumped from his chair and rushed to the bed occupied by the person he shared the house with. Jaskier beamed at her and pushed the paper in her gentle hands. She scanned the poem and nodded with content.

“People are going to love it. I’m happy you got to finish it before tonight.”

“You’re coming too, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She put the paper aside before raising the fabric she’d been working on the past few hours. “I’m also done.”

“Oh, Val, thank you!” Jaskier jumped to hug her. “Not that I’ve ever doubted you but I was a little worried I’d have to wear the other doublet and you told me yourself people are getting bored of it.”

“Don’t remember people getting bored of it but a particular bard”, she smiled. “But go on, try it.”

Jaskier quickly shrugged the old but warm blanket he had wrapped over his chemise. He turned to drape it over the desk chair under the window and froze. It was there one second and gone the next but he was sure he saw a flash of white in the darkening of the day.

Val came behind him and put a warm hand on his shoulder. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…” he mumbled. “Probably just the light playing tricks. It is getting rather dark all of a sudden.”

“Luckily, the tavern is not far”, she gave him a warm smile and helped him into the new doublet.

\-----------

The tavern was filled with people and warm fire cracking in the fireplace. Everyone was in a good mood despite the grim weather outside. Based on Jaskier’s quick count, most of the villagers were there grouped with friends or families. 

Val squeezed his upper arm before taking a seat next to her sister and nephew. Jaskier greeted them with a smile and continued to the stage.

It was a tradition by then; every Friday night he would perform a few of his songs. Usually the tried to come up with a new one every week even though slow life on the coast sometimes just wasn’t inspiring. But today he was excited to play since he got hit with a random burst of inspiration that midday.

Jaskier started with a few older ones.

It has been so long since his first performance in this village and even longer since his first show. Before, his every song was about a certain White Wolf but slowly he’s been pushing those songs out of his repertoire and singing more and more about himself and Val on the coast. He also wrote a lot about the sea and its ever changing face. There were even a few about the brave people fighting and losing against the seas and those were always loved in this village he now called home.

Jaskier could honestly say he was content.

In the silence before his new song he could swear he heard a familiar sound. Shaking his head, he convinced himself that every horse sounds pretty much the same.

Strumming his lute, Jaskier raised his head. His breath hitched as his eyes locked on the familiar gold ones.


End file.
